


Be The Death of Me

by Headphone_Love



Series: TMS- Drabble City (Haikyuu!!) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 10 minute fics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble Collection, First Meetings, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Snippet 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Ten Minute Snippet #1- Forest Spirit Hinata and Prince Oikawa AU"When Oikawa met the infamous forest spirit, he expected teeth able to crush bone and cut through human muscle with ease. What he received was a smile that might be the death of him after all."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: TMS- Drabble City (Haikyuu!!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677220
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	Be The Death of Me

**Author's Note:**

> As a break from the longer stories I've been working on, I decided to create this little series as a way of being able to provide content without the commitment. 
> 
> Many of these I WILL be turning into full fledge fics, but for now, these are the bits that inspired the rest of the stores.

The orange-haired boy tilted his head, staring at Oikawa with eyes far too big to be anything other than curious. Oikawa nearly shifted under the gaze, hand moving the weapon away from the boy’s neck. The boy seemed to have no sense of self-preservation considering that he’d nearly cut himself on Oikawa’s dagger. 

Oikawa felt his hands begin to sweat, the boy breaking out into a smile. 

A smile for the person holding a weapon that could slice his throat as easily as a knife through warm butter. 

The sound of his dagger falling from his grip echoed, yet the boy in front of him didn’t move at all. He looked as relaxed as when Oikawa had first run into him, though Oikawa felt as if his own heart was running a race all its own. This wasn’t the spirit he’d been told about. In fact, this looked to be a human that simply lived in the forest in solitude. No grasp of danger or pain that Oikawa held in the kingdom that would soon be his own. 

Oikawa sucked in a deep breath when he felt something warm touch his freezing hand, eyes snapping to the mystery that stood in front of him. He gently ran his fingers across the top of Oikawa's hand before moving to his palm. There, he stepped closer to press their palms together with such unbridled joy that Oikawa felt as if he needed to sit down. 

He didn’t, instead attempting to move away from the other only for the boy to intertwine their fingers and keep him where he stood. This spirit didn’t want to harm him, that much he could tell by the actions. If he had wanted, he probably could have destroyed Oikawa and left no trace for his father to find. 

At the reminder of his father, Oikawa felt the stress return to his shoulders as he ripped his hand away and held it to his chest. The boy’s smile faltered, hand still outstretched as his lips parted in what Oikawa assumed was shock. Looking away, he shut his eyes and attempted to calm his heartbeat. He knew that his father wasn’t known for his charity or mercy, but…

Looking over at the boy from the corner of his eye, he could see him staring at his hand before mirroring Oikawa’s actions and hugging it to his chest. Rather than conflict as Oikawa felt, his lips twitched into yet another smile. This one was softer, and Oikawa wondered how such a smile could belong to the so-called beast of the forest. 

Oikawa’s father might not believe in mercy, but the future king had his own set of morals and thoughts. They did not include killing the boy that was quite literally glowing in front of him despite the dirt and mess that cakes his skin. 

“You should run,” Oikawa murmured, the boy’s gaze shooting up to meet Oikawa’s own. Oikawa stepped towards him once he had managed to collect himself, grabbing him by the shoulders. He looked him in the eyes, only speaking again when he was positive the boy could understand the desperation in his tone.

“ _Run._ ”

As if fearing the word, the orange-haired boy tensed and immediately lunged forward. At first, Oikawa thought he was attacking and scolded himself inwardly. The prince quickly learned he was wrong when his back hit the ground and he felt the boy's hold tighten around him. Said boy still said nothing, leaving Oikawa to struggle against the grip that held him in place.

“I’m trying to set you free!” Oikawa snapped, losing patience as he looked around to make sure none of his father’s men had found him yet. He suddenly regretted sending out the signal flare, squeezing his eyes shut as he finally managed to throw the other off of him. When he got to his feet, he noticed that the other hadn’t gotten up and was lying against the dirt, unmoving. His heart moved up to his ears, pounding so loud he was sure he’d go deaf. 

“Hey.”

Nothing. 

“ _Hey_ ,” Oikawa repeated, lips pressed into a thin line as he moved closer. He was prepared this time for another surprise attack, only to see that the other’s eyes were closed. He didn’t twitch even as Oikawa leaned down beside him and shook his arm to wake him. Oikawa could hear the sound of horses in the distance as well as the call of his name and cursed as he looked around. His movements were frenzied as were his thoughts, and before he understood what he was doing, he had the boy in his arms. 

“Shit, shit!” he hissed as he ran through the forest and away from what was meant to be his escape from this damned place. He looked down briefly at the boy in his arms as he ran, already hearing Iwaizumi’s voice in his head. 

_‘Fucking moron. What have you gotten yourself into now?’_


End file.
